colors3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
MikeTheMiiDrawer
Mike is a Colors! 3D user who intrigued a large portion of the Colors community when his gallery, despite falling under a name that implied Mii Drawing, had none. Today, of course, we know this to be an honest moniker as proof of Mike's mii renderings has been discovered. History Mike Joined Colors! 3d on release. His original account was deleted, and initially many theorists around the world speculated that this could have been where the Miis were. Mike's current account began in December 2014. He's drawn many things from then up until today, however the lack of Miis intrigued a very large audience. In June 2017, proof of miis was discovered under Mike's name, showing him to be a good and honest man. Combative Abilities It is widely speculated, due to the results of cutting-edge simulations, that Mike could take on the entire Colors! Gallery in a fight; He made it to the top three, losing only to Catchphrase and a victorious KabushiSushi, though this was an accidental and non-combat-related death. Love Life "No matter how far I go, I will always be in your heart. Whenever you remember me, I will always be there." ~Melina Whistler A week before Valentine's Day 2017, Mike had some internal revelations, and decided to share it with his watchers on DeviantArt. Apparently he has been romantically involved with a girl going by the name "Shad Wolfy". The two had reportedly met in 2015 on Flipnote, likely Hatena. They quickly became friends, becoming closer over time. Mike admittedly had a "tiny crush" on her, but was too shy to say so. He had never dated or crushed on anyone before Shad, so he decided he needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to reveal his feelings to her. One day, Shad published a journal on DeviantArt involving a meme where those who had a crush on her were supposed to note her. Mike was compelled to do so, and eventually sent off a note admitting his feelings. This was met with warm reception, with Shad returning the feelings. They spent most of their time "chatting and giggling," their love blossoming the more they interacted. Mike was admittedly the happiest he had ever been. Sadly, good things do not last forever. Earth-Shattering Revelations In mid-November, 2016, Shad's parents somehow became aware of Shad's internet life and they were not happy. As a result, they forced her to delete her DeviantArt, Skype, essentially weening her off everything, stealing her from Mike. It was the last time he ever saw her. Brokenhearted hearing the news, Mike knew that life for Shad must be hard, however, deep inside his heart, Mike believes that if they ever do meet again, they could make a great "cyber couple." Mike has sworn to himself that he should refrain from looking for another romantic interest, and to this day, stays loyal to his promises, likely carrying it out to his deathbed. "Until then, I shall remain single forever." Academic Status Mike has recently graduated from high school and we're all very proud of him.Category:Users